This invention relates to duplication of keys, and more particularly to a system for identifying key blanks.
It is well known in the key art that key manufacturers code their key blanks in a unique and predetermined manner, each manufacturer having one or more code systems distinguished from all other manufacturers. The code systems used generally are comprised of a plurality of horizontal grooves and indentations of varying shapes, depths and spacing therebetween.
The most time consuming aspect of duplicating keys involves selection of the proper key blank matching the blank from which the original key was made. Typically, the locksmith has 50 to 300 various blanks to choose from. A mismatched key blank will not fit into the lock for which the original key was made even though the vertical notches of the duplicate key match the vertical notches of the original key. Not only is the process of matching key blanks time consuming, it generally takes from three to six months of training for a locksmith to acquire the skills to properly match a key blank to an original key within a reasonable amount of time.
There is thus a need for means for quickly and easily identifying the proper manufacturer's key blank to be used in duplicating an original key.